Nioi
by Miyano Koyuki
Summary: Di malam dengan bulan purnama yang tertutup awan. Gadis polos itu, karena rasa penasarannya, dengan tak sengaja melibatkan diri pada vampir yang haus darah, apalagi dengan aromanya yang sangat menggoda. RnR please, gomen summary-nya agak tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita. KanatoxOC. One shot. DLDR


Auhor's note is at the end of the story.

Don't like, don't read it.

Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers** © Seiko Nagatsu (anime writer), Rejet (the developer),

and certainly is not mine

 **Nioi** © Miyano Koyuki

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), situasi yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, _etc_.

oOo

" _Nii-sama_ , jangan! Kumohon..."

 **Bret. Bret.**

"Ini hukuman untukmu, Kanato."

" _Ara_ , kau kejam sekali, Reiji- _nii_. Kanato-kun, jangan menangis, ya. Kita masih di sekolah, nanti aku perbaiki saat di rumah, oke?"

"Cih. Tidak perlu." Suaranya bergetar. Kanato meraih Teddy-nya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. Kedua tangannya menenteng tubuh dan lengan boneka kesayangannya yang telah terpisah. "Dan aku tidak akan menangis!"

.

.

" _Nee_ , Teddy... sakit kah? Maafkan aku, Teddy. Karena kesalahanku, kau jadi sasaran Reiji- _nii_. TIDAK! Aku tidak bersalah apapun. Aku hanya merobek lengan seragam _nee-san_ karena ia tidak membawakanku cokelat hangat yang kuminta. Benar 'kan, Teddy?"

"Kau merasakan itu juga, Teddy? Ada tikus yang tengah mengendap-endap, bersembunyi dari kita berdua. Apa aku perlu menjadi kucingnya? _Nee_ , kira-kira apa, ya, yang dilakukan kucing kepada tikus? Fufufufu."

Kanato memandang ke atas langit. Menurut kalender bulan, seharusnya malam ini bulan dalam bentuk bulan sempurna. Namun, sepertinya cahayanya disembunyikan oleh awan malam yang menutupinya. Kanato memeluk erat boneka beruang itu dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam bagian lengannya yang terlepas. Sosok di balik bayangan itu, merasa ragu untuk menghampirinya. Namun, tak berapa lama, ia keluar dan melangkah mendekati Kanato yang tengah duduk dan menatap ke arah bintang yang samar terlihat di atas sana.

Kanato mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Dengan canggung dan takut-takut, sosok itu tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aah, tidak. Aku berpikir kau sedang apa sendirian di atap sekolah."

"...," Kanato tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah pagar pembatas.

"Eumm, boleh aku duduk?" Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah Kanato. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Ku anggap itu boleh." Gadis itu pun duduk di sebelah Kanato tanpa memikirkan tanggapan yang akan dikeluarkan Kanato.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh duduk di situ."

"Bukankah ini kosong? Semua punya hak untuk duduk di manapun."

"Aku.. tidak.. suka!"

 **Gulp**. Merasakan perasaan tidak enak, Gadis itu pun beranjak. "Maaf, sepertinya kehadiranku mengganggumu. Permisi."

"Tunggu!" seru Kanato sebelum gadis itu melangkah jauh. "Kau benar. Terserah kau saja."

Gadis itu pun kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Matanya terpancing pada benda yang ada di dekapan pemuda di sebelahnya itu, serta sebuah lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan ke arah boneka beruang itu, namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Teddy dengan tangan kotormu! Teddy membencinya!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku... tidak tahu."

Suasana hening sejenak. Hanya suara desiran angin yang menambah dingin malam itu.

" _Ano_.. maukah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan segera kembali."

Gadis itu pun berlari kecil, masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah meninggalkan Kanato sendiri. Lalu tak sampai 5 menit, ia kembali lagi. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku blazernya, menunjukkannya kepada pemuda berparas manis yang masih setia duduk di bangku itu.

"Ehmm, aku bisa memperbaikinya. Kalau boleh?" Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dengan telapak terbuka ke arah Kanato.

"Kau yakin tidak malah menambah kerusakannya?

"Percayalah." Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Kanato melihat ke arah isi kotak itu. Itu adalah benang dan jarum. Dengan ragu, ia memberikan boneka itu kepada orang asing berseragam sekolah yang sama dengannya di sampingnya itu, walaupun ia masih menunjukkan wajah merengut.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan isi kotaknya. Dengan teliti, ia memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum yang kecil. "Kasihan sekali. Sabar, ya, aku akan memperbaikimu." Gadis itu mulai menusukkan jarum jahit di lengan boneka itu–menempelkannya pada badan boneka beruang tersebut. Dengan telaten ia merapikan busa-busa yang terburai akibat lengan yang dilepas paksa itu, lalu mulai menjahitnya.

"Nee, boleh tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Reiji- _nii_ yang melakukannya."

"Kanato- _kun_ , bukan?" Kanato yang merasa namanya disebut, hanya melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku di kelas sebelah, bersama Raito Sakamaki, saudaramu. Aku cukup dekat dengannya, walaupun aku masih terhitung murid baru di sekolah ini, karena aku baru pindah ke sini hampir 3 bulan yang lalu."

Ekspresi wajah Kanato seolah berkata 'Oh, itu info baru bagiku. Baiklah. Lalu kau mau apa?'

"Kenapa Reiji- _senpai_ memutus lengannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kanato dengan dingin. Matanya masih menatap pada tangan-tangan lincah yang perlahan menyambung anggota tubuh yang terpisah itu.

Merasa sang pemilik tidak akan menjelaskan kejadiannya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup mulut.

"Namaku Vanylla, _by the way_ ,"

Kanato mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah gadis di sebelahnya. "Hee.. Vanylla, ya? Pantas saja..." tanpa diketahuinya, Kanato mengulas seringai di wajahnya.

"Pantas saja, apanya?"

"Un? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aroma angin malam ini sangat enak. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa, fufufu."

Sebenarnya Vanylla tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kanato, jadi ia hanya meneruskan kegiatannya sendiri sehingga suasana kembali hening beberapa saat.

"Kanato- _kun_... pernahkah mendengar gosip yang beredar di sekolah?"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Katanya, beberapa murid di sekolah ini adalah vampir. Mereka tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari makanya mereka belajar di sekolah malam seperti sekolah ini."

"Oh, ya?" sahut Kanato, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu perduli, tapi, cukup penasaran juga siapa saja vampir-vampir itu."

Nylla, begitu ia disapa, mengikat benang di ujung jahitannya lalu menggigitnya hingga benang itu putus.

"Selesai!" serunya sambil mengangkatnya di depan wajah Kanato. Kanato meraihnya dengan wajah yang terkejut, juga berseri-seri.

"Teddy.. syukurlah..."

"Syukurlah kau senang," ujar Nylla lega, ia kemudian membereskan alat jahitnya.

Angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua dari arah kiri, mengibaskan helaian rambut Vanylla. Kanato yang sewajarnya berpenciuman tajam, menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari sebelahnya yang terbawa angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aah.. _ii nioi*_ ," gumam Kanato.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hmhm.." Kanato menggelengkan kepala. "Teddy bilang, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, jadi... terima.. kasih." Kanato mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kepala Teddy.

Vanylla membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku senang bisa membantumu, Kanato- _kun_."

"Fufufu, baguslah."

Vanylla yang tengah menikmati angin malam sambil memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan angin hangat di bagian tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Perlahan ia membuka mata, lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya udara hangat itu. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati wajah Kanato berada dekat sekali dengannya. Saking dekatnya, jika ia menoleh tiba-tiba, mungkin wajah mereka akan bersentuhan.

"K-kanato-kun, kau terlalu dekat." Ia mendorong pelan pundak Kanato dengan tangan kanannya. Kanato telah merubah posisi duduknya-menunggangi bangku panjang.

"Oh, ya? Kau tidak suka?" Kanato menjulurkan tangannya, meraih helaian rambut Vanylla lalu menggulung-gulungnya di jari telunjuknya. "Aku suka aroma yang keluar dari situ."

"E-eh, m-mungkin itu aroma shampoku," sahut Vanylla tergagap karena ia tak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi oleh lawan jenis. Ia menyisir rambutnya, namun maksud sebenarnya adalah melepaskan rambutnya dari jemari Kanato.

"Hmm.. tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi aroma itu berbeda dengan aroma shampoomu. Itu lebih... manis..."

Jantung Vanylla berdegup kencang. Jawaban aneh dari Kanato, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Ia ingin pergi dari sana, tapi anehnya tubuhnya tak mau beranjak. Manik Kanato yang terlihat sayu, namun di lain hal, tatapan tajamnya seolah membekukan tubuhnya.

"Nee, Vanylla- _san_. Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa saja vampir-vampir itu. Kalau kau mau..." Kanato mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Vanylla, "aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu.."

"Be-benarkah?" Vanylla sebenarnya tak lagi tertarik pada topik itu, tapi demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, ia terbujuk oleh tawaran Kanato.

"Yaa, Teddy juga tidak keberatan, _kok_. Benar 'kan, Teddy? Lagi pula, Teddy bilang ia ingin membalas budi padamu karena telah menyembuhkannya." Kanato lagi-lagi berbicara satu arah pada boneka beruangnya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kanato tahu benar, wajah gadis itu, ia tengah merasakan ketakutan terhadapnya. Dan tentu saja, ia sangat menikmati hal itu. Di tengah penantian itu, Kanato merasakan hawa kehadiran salah seorang saudaranya di sekitar ia berada, tepatnya, seseorang itu tengah berada di balik pintu–berusaha mencuri dengar. Kanato mendelik tajam.

"Apa kau takut, Vanylla- _san_?"

"Ah, bukan begitu…" Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menundukkan pandangan, berpikir lagi. "B-baiklah, aku mau."

"Tapi, Vanylla- _san_ , aku ingin kau merahasiakannya pada semua orang setelah kau tahu kebenarannya. Jika kau membocorkannya, kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya.. _karena telah berurusan dengan vampire, apalagi dengan darahmu yang beraroma manis itu._ Bagaimana, Vanylla-san? Aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" (A's note: kata dengan _Italic_ dikatakan Kanato di dalam hati)

"A-aku pintar mengunci mulutku. Tenang saja, Kanato- _kun_ ," jawab Vanylla dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah," Kanato beranjak dari bangku, berdiri di depan Vanylla. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya dengan telapak yang terbuka, "Ayo, ikut denganku. Akan kutunjukkan segalanya, _fufufufu._ "

Kanato menggenggam tangan Vanylla, menuntunnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang Vanylla sendiri tak tahu akan ke mana. Tanpa terlihat oleh gadis itu, Kanato terkekeh dengan seringai terpatri di wajah manisnya, seolah berkata ' _Now you and your sweet blood is mine_ '.

.

.

Raito yang telah mendengar sebagian besar percakapan adik kembarnya dan manusia–teman sekelasnya itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Aah- Vanylla- _san_ , kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Padahal kau benar-benar gadis yang baik. Ku harap kau masih baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, fufufufu."

.

.

END.

Translation:

* _Ii nioi_ : _Sweet smell_ /Aromanya enak

A's note:

 _Moshi-moshi! Koyuki desu (a.k.a Miya)_..

Saya muncul kembali dengan cerita baru dan fandom yang berbeda. Jika dihitung dari karya yang di- _publish_ , ini baru pertama kalinya saya menjajaki fandom Diabolik Lovers. Tapi, entah ada yang seperti saya atau tidak, sudah ada beberapa 'plan' fanfiction yang bertengger di folder 'fanfic' saya, tapi tidak diselesaikan. Selain di fandom ini, ada juga di fandom lain, tapi yah, begitu lah, tidak dilanjutkan #curcol lagi, kan.

Sebenarnya dalam Diabolik Lovers ini, saya tidak terlalu 'mencintai' karakter Kanato tapi bukan berarti saya benci, ya. Mungkin dia ada di nomor 2. Cuma, karena saya (1) sangat menyukai _seiyuu_ -nya yaitu Kaji Yuuki-san, (2) Kanato ini karakternya kuat sekali (*menurut saya), karakternya yang labil itu, entah kenapa membuat suasana baru #apa sih, (tapi menurut saya (*lagi) sebagian besar yang _voice_ -nya diisi oleh Kaji Yuuki, memiliki karakter yang 'wah'), maka dari itu saya memilihnya untuk mengawali fanfic saya di ranah Diabolik Lovers. Mudah-mudahan ada yang suka, ya, huhuhu. Dan mudah-mudahan juga tidak terlalu OOC.

Jika kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa nomor 1-nya, dengan sangat berat hati dan perasaan malu saya menjawab sang –uhuk-mesum-uhuk- Raito Sakamaki. Jangan tanya kenapa, ya, saya juga tak punya alasan khusus.

Yosh, gak perlu panjang lebar lagi, _review please_ , _please_ , saya senang ada _silent reader_ , yang berarti mereka masih minat untuk baca fic saya, tapi saya lebih senang klo fic saya dikritik, dikomentari, atau apapun, yang penting tinggalkan jejak. Oke? _Arigatou gozaimasu-ne_.. =^_^=

Nb: mungkin akan ada prequel/sequel *kalau jadi, hehe*. So, ditunggu saja, ya *emangnya ada yang mau nunggu?*. Oh, iya, saya mohon maaf untuk fanfic saya yang belum dilanjutkan chapternya. Saya terkena WB, hehe. Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya, ya. Gomenasai *bow*


End file.
